Love is blind deaf and dumb
by BeTheIntegrity
Summary: When Will questions what are doing? Just fluff really


The time ticked, the clocked seemed to grow louder and louder but the time seemed so still. Will checked it every second in between glancing at Mac with her head stuck in papers muttering about Jim's campaign segment, the election and how Sloan was definitely going to run through all the economics and the number polls. A beautiful summer glow softly caressed her from the large office window, it was the type of glow that made Mac so irresistibly beautiful without her even trying. Which didn't help matters in the concentration department he just couldn't focus on anything whether it be the papers in front of him or the way the city rushed below. He knew there was that one odd moment when she'd glance up ward and Will would look anywhere just to avoid being caught. This shit was driving him crazy.

"What are we doing Mac?"

Mackenzie didn't bat an eyelash at the idiotic question instead mumbled a comment continuing to read

"organising tonight's show"

But that wasn't what Will meant he didn't want to know what they were doing now. No wait he did he just he wanted to know what they hell they were doing personally.

"No Mac I mean what are 'we' doing"

This time Mackenzie did look up slightly catching his eyeline the tone had differed but she still had no idea what he was asking.

"Again Will? I really don't understand you sometimes"

"Mac for fuck sake I mean us personally what the fuck are we doing?! We sit here merely two feet away reading over papers stealing glances like love sick kids."

It took a moment for Mackenzie to really take in what he was saying, but in reality she had no idea. It was a question she'd quite often wondered about asking but chickened out at fear of the answer. Slumped back into their chairs defeated neither one moved, spoke or even looked in each others direction. But Will was sick and this isn't what he wanted when he'd brought up the subject. What the hell where they even waiting for. For god sake they are far too old to be sitting round shy, Mac was banging on about 'saying how you feel' not so long ago and now we can't mutter a word its becoming ridiculous.

"Mac this is tortuous"

she slowly looked up as though the tears rested upon her eye lids threatening to waterfall quickly flooding her face.

"The electricity between us"

"How do you know?"

"Because Will I feel it too. Every second, every brush of skin, every touch, every word spoken softly, even being in the same room is unbearable because all I want to do is tell you how much I love you and wrap my arms around you. Its that indescribable current that flows through us I hoped it was reciprocated like a connection pulling us together, but for the most of the time I have or had no idea that you felt the same."

"I do feel the same I love you so much Mackenzie-"

"But you hate me just as much I get it Will"

and there they were running down her face. Mac quickly tried to swipe the tears away so Will couldn't see that she was over emotional and unable to deal with everything because for once he was 'saying what he felt' and if he clammed up now over her emotions, he'd never speak again. What is it they say 'take what you can get' and when that came to Will it didn't matter what he was saying or doing if it was him opening up she was taking it.

"No Mackenzie don't you ever say that again! Do you even hear me?! I couldn't NEVER hate you ever. No matter what you did or have done to hate you my Mackenzie the smart, beautiful independent life saver. Trust me the best days of my life are the ones spent with you even now. I just I don't know, I guess I hate what you did the whole cheating thing maybe it was me. I mean things were moving too fast, I never picked up on any signs and Mac love is blind, deaf and dumb but for you I'm happy to be all those things again are you?"

Still crying and a face filled with awe, admiration and a tad okay maybe a more than a tad bit of shock.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words fall from your mouth Billy"

"I don't know why it took me so long. I mean I don't even understand why no-"

"Oh Billy you idiot it doesn't matter right now we can work the details later just shut it and kiss me"

"Now that I can do"

"I told you to-"

Now it was his turn to shut her up for the first time in five years, the best and his favourite way he knew how.

Planting the softest of kisses to her lips as the butterflies fluttered, spines tingled, hairs stood up and best of all sparks flew and everything was just as he remembered it. Love.


End file.
